Demon Meets Devil!
by Machinocentric
Summary: Yubel X Etna.  A very strange pairing, never done before, but I like it.


The night's silence was broken by a whistling rush of air as Demon Lord Etna's Bushido Lance struck home. The enemy demon recoiled, howling in pain, clutching at the stub where its arm used to be, it's ichor-black blood sprinkling the cragged rocks.

Etna bounced back from her first attack, spinning the spear around her and forward again, bringing it into the perfect position to peirce the creature's armor and into its chest. She lunged forward, driving her body weight into the spear, and applying a shocking amount of force despite her slight appearance. The lance struck home, the finely-honed point driving through metal and flesh as if they were not there. The rival demon howled once, collapsed, and then disintegrated in flash.

With the rush of battle over, Etna was suddenly weary. She stuck the butt of her spear in the ground and leaned against it, panting hard. The little brat Prince Laharl had had her running all over the Netherworld for the past week, and it seemed like the rival demons would never stop comming.

It was rather strange, when she thought about it. Just that week there had been more demons popping up to wreack havoc than in the past year. She didn't mind working for the prince usually, it gave her a chance to earn some money and powergrind her level, but this week was definately too much. Having made up her mind to go tell Prince Laharl what was what, Etna picked up her spear and prepared to make the long march back to the castle.

But as she started on her way back, something caught her eye in the rocks below. She bent over to examine it, whincing at the pain it caused to he sore back. (Oh, she was really going to let the prince have it now.) From between two slabs of granite piled up on the beach, Etna removed what appeared to be a small rectangle of colored paper.

It was difficult to see the object clearly in the moonlight, but Etna could tell it was some sort of card, only she wasn't sure what kind. It was too light to be a banking card or an ID, it felt almost like one of the old playing cards that the Demon Nobility used to gamble away their money.

Across the top of the card was scrawled a single word. "Yubel." Etna looked at the word, confused. It looked like a title, maybe even a name. And below was a picture of what appeared to be a female demon, tall, with a look of malicious glee in her eyes. "Is that Yubel?" Etna wondered to herself. While she didn't know what the strange card was, it did have a certain unusual appeal to it. The demon lady depicted did sort of remind Etna of herself, after all.

And with that, Etna made her decision. She decided she would keep the card, and take it back to the castle with her. Even if it didn't have a purpose, it was still something interesting that she could keep with her trophies. Just as Etna shifted around to pocket the card, she felt a strange sensation running up her arm and through her body, like an electrical current, even though she was touching the card with her gloved hand.

She brought it back up to her face for further examination, and realized that the card was suddenly clearer than before. It shone as if it was illuminated, only, there wasn't any light shining on it. With a start, Etna realized that the card itself was glowing, and it was getting hot! The electrical sensation got stronger, and Etna could feel a sort of vibration going through her body as she held it.

She immediately tried to throw the thing away, but found that she couldn't. It seemed as though she had lost all control over her arms, and the rest of herself for that matter. She could only watch as the card's glow got brighter and the electrical feeling got stronger, until she was sure that the card was a trap, and she was going to die here, alone.

Strangle, the thought did not disturb her as much as she would have expected. Instead, she continued staring at the card, transfixed by it's glowing beauty. And then suddenly, it wasn't there.

The electricity faded, and Etna found herself bent double on the ground, hunched over and panting harder than she ever had before. She forced her as to open, and found that the world seemed to be spinning around her and flashing with strange lights. She closed her eyes again and waited.

Gradually, the world stopped spinning, and, when she openned her eyes, the floating lights had gone, giving her a good chance to look at what, or who, was towering over her.

"Hello, little one," said the figure in a light, unearthly feminine voice. "Were you the one who woke me?"

Etna gazed up at the silhoutted figure. She could see that it was tall and slender, with rounded hips and the suggestions of breasts in the darkness. And from her (Etna assumed it was a she) back potruded two long, batlike wings. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Etna could make out that the creature's skin was purple, and she was clad in torn scraps of a strange, incredibly tight-fitting black material. She looked just like...

"Yubel?" Etna asked, the words taking a surprising strain on her throat after the shock from the card.

"Hmm. You recognize me?" The creature asked. Etna looked into her face for the first time, which was surprisingly normal looking. The only feature that stood out to her were Yubel's eyes: one green, one orange, and both burning with a slight hint of hidden malice. The demon's hair was also multicolored: the right side white, the left a dark blue.

Etna didn't respond. Instead, she focused primarily on getting to her feet. The shock from the card... from Yubel... had weakened her so badly that it felt like her legs were just a liquid, and her first attempts to stand up were bitter failures.

Yubel began to giggle, and Etna could feel a hot flush rising into her face. It was humiliating. She was one of the strongest demons in the Netherworld, a force to be feared by all but it's ancient and strongest denizens, and yet here she was, unable to even stand in the face of this new opponent.

To make matters worse, Yubel slowly began tocrouch down, reaching her hand out toward Etna. Etna closed her eyes, preparing for a blow, or some strange spell. She gritted her teeth, hoping against all hope that maybe there was someone looking for her, someone to help. It just couldn't end like this...

Fortunately, it didn't. Etna felt something smooth and cool press against her cheek. A blade? No, it felt... alive. The object began to move up and down, sliding across and the right side of her face, and Etna realized as she openned her eyes again that Yubel was stroking her cheek.

Etna jumped back, startled out of her wits. An attack she could handle, but... what in the name of the Lord-of-all-Overlords Ba'al was that just then? Etna looked up into Yubel's face, and saw that the Demon Lady has a sly grin.

"You sure are a cute one" Yubel said, her soft female voice strange when compared with her fiendish appearance. "I was hoping someone would wake me eventually, but I didn't expect it would be somewhere like here. And I sure didn't think it would me someone as... sweet as you." Yubel lingered on the word sweet, and the pounding of Etna's heart increased. What was this creature going to do with her?

"You see" Yubel continued "I didn't originate in this world. I once belonged to a young boy named Jaden. He meant everything to me, and he treasured me more than anything in the world. Or so I thought." Yubel's voice had gradually become more and more bitter as she spoke, and now it sounded as if she were spitting the words out.

"He had my card launched into space. I was alone for a very long time. He was everything to me, and then he threw me away!" With the last few words, Yubel almost sounded as if she would cry. But then she looked at Etna, and her tone softened.

"BUt now I found you, little one. Now we can be friends. We can be together forever." She began stroking Etna's cheek again.

Etna tried to move away again, but she had backed up against a particularly large slab of rock, and, unable to fight, she had no other choice but to let Yubel continue petting her, humiliating as it was.

"You know" Yubel said, lifting Etna's chin with her hand so that Etna was gazing into her mismatched eyes "with you here, I could forget all about Jaden." The stroking increased. "We could be very best friends."

Etna was starting to become extremely uncomfortable. This was definately not what she had expected when she came out here to engage the demon Baraug. She had to get out of here before something bad happened.

She tried her hardest to roll over, hoping to use her arms to push herself upright and escape from Yubel and her crazed monologue. She placed her palm against the ground next to her and attempted to flip herself onto her stomach, but Yubel anticipated her move.

The Demon grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the ground, pinning her there with a strength that was to great for her weakened muscles to overcome. Etna attempted a weak struggle, but it was useless. In this state, she could barely fight off a Prinny.

Yubel began to chuckle at her again. Now Etna was mad. It was late, she had spent the entire week fighting, and now this weird Demon Woman was pinning her down and laughing like a nut.

"Oh, I like you" Yubel said, lingering over their words as if they tasted sweet. "We are going to be great, great friends."

The pressure suddenly lifted from her shoulders, and Etna thought the demon was finally releasing her. But then, she felt the demon's hand around her throat, and, for the second time that day, she was sure Yubel would kill her.

She mustered her strength, preparing to fight to the death if she had to...

Etna felt something soft and warm press against her mouth. Her eyes snapped open... and she gazed directly into Yubel's face, which was now pressed against her own. It took her have a confused and flustered second to realize that the demon was kissing her!

Etna tried to pull away, but the grip in Yubel's hand was like iron. She tried to say something, but she could move her lips away from Yubel's. After what seemed like hours the demon woman finally broke off the kiss, and Etna could see an expression of utmost delight spread across her face as she gazed at her.

Etna's face felt like it was on fire. The embarassment was too much. Being pinned down by an enemy, on the verge of death, only to have them kiss you? And to be kissed by a WOMAN? It was too much. She wished the demon would just kill her right there.

But she didn't do that. Instead, she leaned in again, this time Etna could see the kiss coming. She tried everything, to kick, to scream, to flail, to do anything to stop Yubel, but she couldn't. She couldn't move a muscle. But this time, it wasn't the aftereffects of her contact with the card. She didn't know why, but she could not pull away.

Yubel's lips met hers again, and Etna could feel the demon's mouth moving up and down as Yubel's lips massaged hers. They worked their way around Etna's mouth and between her lips, where they parted them with a gentle *smack*.

Etna didn't realize what Yubel was going to do until it was too late. She tried to force her lips closed, but, again, she could not. She felt Yubel's tongue, warm and moist with saliva, worm it's way into her mouth and begin running along her own tongue. The heat in her face was unbearable now, it was all so embarassing. She closed her eyes shut tight, hoping it would be over soon.

Yet even as humiliated as she felt, Etna could not resist the urge to meet the demon's greeting. After a few strokes of Yubel's tongue, Etna brought her own out, and began to lick Yubel back. She couldn't understand why she was doing it, only that it felt better to submit than to fight. She and Yubel's tongues danced across each other, their saliva collecting spreading between them as Etna returned the kiss.

Then, with a wet sucking noise, Yubel pulled away. A silver ribbon of saliva remained for a minute, briefly connecting their faces together, then stretched and snapped as Yubel slowly moved away. Etna's heart was pounding faster than ever, only now, she wasn't so sure why.

Yubel grinned devilishly. "You know, I think I could start to take quite the liking to you." She leaned in and kissed Etna again, and again, and again, until Etna had lost all sense of time. She raised her arms up and embraced Yubel, feeling the demon's smooth skin through the gaps in her clothes.

She coulod feel Yubel's claws scrabbling up and down her back. She realized what the demon was trying to do, yet, for some reason, she didn't stop her.

A soft *click* sounded in the night, and Etna felt the cool air nipping at her exposed breasts as her leather top fell away. She leaned back in a sitting position against the rock behind her, and pulled Yubel's head towards her for another kiss.

They kissed again. Etna could feel the pain of the last days vanishing, melting away in the face of the warmth she felt while kissing Yubel. She couldn't explain why, just minutes (was it minutes? it felt like hours) ago, she had been fighting, but now...

Her train of thought was interrupted as Yubel broke away, and Etna was slightly startled by how sad she was to have her leave. But it was nothing compared to what she felt next.

Etna nearly screamed when she felt something touch one of her breasts, and she realized with a shock that Yubel was licking them. She could feel the demon lady's warm slippery tongue tracing circles around her breast, and she could feel goose bumps rising as the sense of warmth spread from her chest to her entire body.

Yubel didn't stop with just her breasts. Etna felt her slimey tongue trace a path all over her chest and stomach, until her entire front was dripping with the the devil woman's saliva. In between the shivers that were going through her, Etna barely murmered, "...more..."

In response, Yubel brought her tongue up and started to lick Etna face, tracing a path around her eyes and nose and across her lips until both her chest, stomach, and face were all similarly drenched. Etna could have sworn she had just been sent up to Celestia. It felt as if everything wronig with her had been righted, like she had been sealed in a bubble of comfort.

She did not object when she felt claws grabbing at her hips. She made no sign of protest when she felt her leather miniskirt being yanked down to her ankles and then thrown aside. However, she could not help but utter a high pitched yelp when she felt Yubel's tongue drag across her crotch. The feeling of pleasure was so instantaneous, so powerful, that Etna shivered and wrapped her legs as tight as she could around Yubel's head and shoulders. The stroke came again, and the second burst of pleasure was even stronger than the first.

The the third came, and the fourth, and Etna could only moan and wiggle in ecstasy as she felt her crotch become slick with Yubel's saliva.

Eventually, there was no distinction began the strokes. The waves of pleasure combined into one, roaring sea of feeling, and Etna felt like she was melting into the rock from the sheer spin-tingling amazingness of it all. She couldn't tell if she cried out, or begged for more, or if she squeezed Yubel even harder. Sensory input seemed meaningless to her now. Everything seemed meaningless now except for her, Yubel, and that white-hot glow that radiated between them.

She did not even object when she felt a sudden pressure down in her butt. She could felt the distinct sensation of something sliding into her, but she didn't protest. Instead, it served to increase the unbelievable escstasy she was feeling. It continued to grow, and grow, and grow, until Etna was sure that her body was surely explode from it's radiance.

And then it did. Etna could feel the dam break, could feel it rushing through her: The feeling of pure, unadulturated pleasure, the crackling power, the waves of warmth. She could not tell how long it lasted, only that it felt as if her entire body had become pure energy.

Then, slowly, the world came back into focus. She only had time to notice the dark shape of Yubel moving up onto the rock and curling up next to her before the whole world went black...

She awoke the next morning to the feeling of the sun hot on her face and the sensation of something poking her in the side. Her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was the sun. It was high, and bright. The second thing she noticed was that she was naked, and the small pebbles underneath her were poking her back. She sat up groggily, feeling as if she had just woken up from the most amazing dream of her life.

Suddenly, it all came back to her: the fight, the card,... Yubel. She looked around, and felt crushed to notice there was no one around. It had all been a dream.

With the bitter disappointment that only waking up from a beautiful dream can bring, Etna stood up and began hunting for her clothes. When she was dressed again, she picked up her spear and walked back to the castle.

She was in a real foul mood now. She blasted a few of her Prinnies to hell and back for no reason, but it didn't make her feel better. More than anything, she felt alone. And uncomfortable like she couldn't believe.

It felt like something was jabbing her at her lower back. She ran her hands up and down her back over and over, but to no avail.

Finally, screaming in frustration, she sprinted up to her quarters, and stripped down. As she did, she noticed something flutter out from her miniskirt to land on the ground. She bent down and picked it up.

It was a card. Yubel's card.

And as she picked it up, she could hear a female voice, laughing.

Maybe these next few weeks wouldn't be so bad after all.

THE END


End file.
